The war of the Underground
by Ryuu1412
Summary: After 10 years of waiting Sarah is now back in the Undrground. But not the way that Jareth had hope. Creatures are planning and moving in the shadows and war is soon upon them all. But is the one you really trust and have put your life to the one you thought it was or are there more to the persons around you. Like it is said once, everything is not as it seems down here.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello. Well this is my first fanfiction and I do hope it is good and the you who is reading it likes it.

**Disclamier: **I do not own the labyrinth or the original characters.

The Labyrinth 2. The war of the underground

Chapter 1. The darkness in memories. The Return to the underground

The old grandfather clock shimmered 12 times. The whole house was dark and there was no sign of anyone awake at this hour time.

But there was someone awake in this house. On the second floor in one of the rooms sat a shadow in an old rocking chair. The shadow was sitting whit the legs up against the torso and the arms around the legs. The shadow's dark green eyes were looking on the floor but the eyes were empty. The shadow just sat there and not a single muscle was moving.

Suddenly the sky opens up and a big rain and thunder storm brakes out. The shadow moves its head towards the window. The rain slammed towards the window and the lightning was lightning up the dark sky. A scream and crying wakes up the rest of the house members and running feet were heading to the room where the cry comes from.

The shadow looks at the door into the room but soon turns the head towards the window once again. A memory from an old thunderstorm starts to play in the shadow's eyes. Memories that the shadow did not want to have, memories she wanted to lose, memories she wanted to forget. Memory of an adventure from 10 years ago, an adventure, in which the shadow once had to save a little child from the grip of the Goblin King.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt strikes not far from the window and lights up the room. The shadow is a young woman whit long raven black hair. The woman's name is Sarah Williams.

Sarah closes her eyes and turns her head away from the window. The thunderstorm is getting worse and another memory is now playing for her behind her closed eyes. In her memory a young women stands in front of her whit a smile and Sarah is sitting in the same rocking chair.

It was the night after her adventure in the Labyrinth and there is yet another thunderstorm. The woman walks out from the shadow in her room when the clock shims 12 down stairs. It was then Sarah learned who she was, and why she had felt as if she belonged down in the labyrinth. She was not meant to be a normal human girl. Her destiny is to live down in the underground.

But she is still too young to come down there to live, when the woman had come to tell her the truth. But that had been 10 years ago and she had not seen and heard anything from the underground since then. Her life has been in a total darkness since that night.

Another lightning bolt stroke outside of her window and Sarah opens her eyes once more and look in front of her. Suddenly, a pair of eyes was looking back at her and Sarah jumped a little in the rocking chair.

"Wh...who's there?!" she says and moves one of her hands away from her legs and starts to call on the magic she had.

"You do not need to worry my lady. It's only me" a woman's voice said and a young woman walked out from the shadows.

Sarah calmed herself down when she saw the woman and closed her hand. "Prim" she said whit a week voice.

The woman was fast in front of Sarah and looked at her. "My lady is something wrong?" she asked but Sarah only shook her head.

"I´m only a little bit tired, that is all Prim" she said and tried to smile a little. The woman shook her head.

"My Lady, I´m sorry that I have not been here for you. Can you please forgive me?" the woman asked.

Sarah looks at the woman in front of her. She seemed to be at the same age as Sarah was now. She had long dark, blood red hair that was in a low horsetail. The eyes were in a golden color. The woman's name was Prim and she was Sarah's protector and the one that would bring her back when the time was right.

Sarah nodded at her. "Yes, I forgive you" she said, whit her voice still being week.

Prim smiled a little but her smile soon disappears. "I´m sorry, my lady. But I think you know why I´m here and you are right. I need you to follow whit me back to your land. But... But I had hoped that things would of have been differently" she said and Sarah looked at her.

She could see fear and sadness in her eyes. "What is it?" she asked and a part of her screamed that she did not want to know.

Prim took a deep breath before she spoke once again. "War has broken out. Last night a group of orcs was attacking our lands." she said. Sarah lost her voice.

How could there be war? Prim looks at Sarah and took her hand. "My lady, we need you down there now. I cannot carry on, I have my work as the leader of the army and be taken for the lady of the lands any longer. The time has come for you to take over your grandmother's crown. The high king will soon start to ask me again if I have found the only living heir for the throne and if I do not take you back whit me, he will replace you with someone else" Prim said.

Sarah closed her eyes to think. She wanted to go, she needed to. It was her land, her people that was in danger. But if she left this place, her father, stepmother and half brother would be in danger.

"What about my family here?" Sarah soon said and opened her eyes and fear was written in them.

"The spell is done. They will be safe, even if you no longer live here. You need to return back to your lands so that you can get your energy back once again, my lady." Prim told her in a calm voice.

Sarah nodded her head and rose from the rocking chair. "Take me back home, Prim" she said and Prim bowed at her.

"As my lady commands" she said.

The clock on the first floor shimmed 13 times when they left the house in the aboveground world. Sarah could feel her energy and magic return to her and soon after, she opened up here eyes.

She was standing in a beautiful room, the walls were light blue and the floor was made of dark wood. Behind her was the throne. It was in black and red.

Sarah walked over to it and laid her hand on the back and smiled a little at it. Prim stood in the middle of the room and smiled a little. "How do you feel my lady?" she asked and Sarah smiled.

"10 times beater." she said. "That is good my lady. You will be meeting the high king and the rest of court that your land belongs to in two days." she said.

Sarah sat down in the throne and looked at Prim. "And where will that be?" she asked and Prim looked down at the floor whit a tiny smile. "At the castle of the Goblin Kingdom" she said.

"WHAT!" Sarah said and flew of the chair. Prim looked up at Sarah.

"I know you do not like the Goblin King my lady. But he is a very important ally and his land is next to yours" she said. Sarah sat back down in the chair once again.

"This will not be fun. He will know everyone and I will have a hard time" she says quietly but an idea starts to grow in her head. "Prim, tell me. Did my grandmother have allies outside the court?" she asks and Prim looks surprised at her lady.

"Yes my lady. She had many good friends outside the court. People that the court did not know she knew." she answers her. "Why do you wonder my lady?"

Sarah smiled. "Could you send them a message that someone from this land would need to speak to them tomorrow?" she asks and Prim nodes.

"Yes my lady, but why?" she asks. "I would like to have some allies of my own before I go to meet the High King and the rest of the court" she says and Prim starts to smile.

"I see, very smart my lady. Then how about I show you your bedroom so that you can get some sleep this night and I will have the message sent out to your grandmother's old friends after that." she says and Sarah nodes.

"That would be a very good idea" she says and walks over to Prim who starts to show her the way down the corridor.

She soon stops in front of two big doors and opens them up. Sarah walks in and smiles.

The rooms were very different from the room she had back aboveground. The colors were darker in here. There was a queen size bed, a big fire place, a big wardrobe whit everything she would need, a big bathroom and a balcony.

"I do hope you like your new bedroom my lady" Prim says behind her and Sarah nodes. "It is very beautiful." she says and Prim nodes.

"Then I will leave you to your sleep. I will come to wake you up tomorrow morning" Prim says, bows at Sarah and backs out from the room and closes the door in front of her.

She then turns around and starts to walk down the corridor. A smile on her face appears on what was about to happen now. Sarah walks towards the bed and climbs in and lias her head on the pillows. It takes not long before the lady of the Seir was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Meetings in the castle.

The sun was shining through the balcony door and the lady of Seir hides her head under the pillow and let out an irritated sound. A warm laugh filled the room.

"My lady, I think the sun want you to wake up now." a woman's voice was saying and the voice was full of laughter. The lady of Seir let out yet another irritated sound.

"My lady, I'm serious. You have to get up. We have a lot to do today and a lot of meetings." the woman says and the lady looks at the woman from under her pillow.

"Why oh why did I say that it had to be today!" she says and the woman was smiling warmly at her. "Because you want to have a group of ally of your own before you meet whit the high king and the rest of the court tomorrow." the woman says and the lady was suddenly sitting up in her bed.

"Right, right. That's the reason." she says. "When is the first meeting?" she asks and left her bed.

"Your first meeting is whit Lord Lamia and it is an hour and a half lady Sarah." the woman says. Sarah stops in her walk.

"When did you say?" she asks and turns her head to look at Prim and she smiles at Sarah.

"You have an hour to get ready lady Sarah. I will be waiting outside in the corridor." Prim says and walks to the door and leaves Sarah alone. Sarah looks after Prim for a minute before she remembers that she has to get ready.

After 45 minutes the door opens and Prim looks up at Sarah and smiles. She has found a long leaf green dress whit no shoulders, around her neck was her grandmother's necklaces, her hair was laying over her shoulders and she had put on some make up.

"You really look like a queen, the only thing that is missing is a crown." Prim says. Sarah smiles a little.

"I could not found any crown so." she says and Prim walks over to her and takes a hold of the necklace. It was a crystal in a form of a tear in dark blue colour. "This is the crown my lady. Down here there are not many that have a crown on their heads." Prim tells her and Sarah looks down at the crystal. "When the time comes and the crystal has learned how you are, the colour will change so it fits how you are." Prim says and Sarah looks up at her.

"That color represents your grandmother" Prim says when she sees the question look from Sarah and Sarah looks down at the crystal again and smiles. "Come on now Lady Sarah, we need to get you something before the first meeting starts." Prim says and Sarah nodes. "That sounds like a very good idea." she says. Prim nodes too and starts to walk towards the dining room and Sarah follows her.

The breakfast was not much different from the food Sarah had have aboveground and she was quite happy about that. She eats her breakfast and as soon as she was ready Prim walks whit her to the throne room.

Sarah sits down once again in the big throne and Prim was standing beside her. She was dressed in a shirt, a jet black jacket, gray pants and some black boots. At her wrist hangs a long sword and on her left leg a knife. Now she looks more like herself then she had done the night before and Sarah smiles a little but the smile disappears when a man comes in.

"My Lady, Prim. Lord Lamia is here" the man says and Prim nodes.

"Tell him I will be whit him in a minute" says Prim and waves her hand and the man nodes and walks out.

Sarah looks up at Prim and she smiles. "He and the rest of your grandmother's friends do not know that you live. They think I'm the one that is in line for the throne. Let me talk to him first before I let him in here" Prim says and winks to Sarah and she nodes.

Prim leaves Sarah's side and walks out from the throne room. In front of her stands a tall, slender man. His skin was almost white, his eyes slightly red and he had long black hair in a low horsetail. When the man sees Prim he bows to her. "A Lady Prim, it has been a long time. May I ask why you have called for me in such a hurry?" the man asks politely.

Prim could not help but to smile at this. "Lord Lamia welcome. But I'm no longer a lady." she says and the man looks at her.

"What do you mean?" he asks. "I mean that the true ruler of this land has returned, it is she who wants to meet you. Not me." she says and the man face suddenly turns into stone.

"If it is the banished princess I do not want to meet her." he says in a growl.

Prim only smiles and shakes her head. "No, I would never take her down here." she says.

"Then who is it? There is no one else in that blood line." he says. Prim smiles a little.

"Follow me and you will see my lord." Prim says and turns to the door, which are leading to the throne room and opens them and walks in.

"Your highness, Lord Lamia of the vampire clan." Prim says as she bows towards Sarah and takes a few steps towards the side so that the man can come in. Lamia walks into the room and stops dead when he sees the young woman sitting in the throne.

"Lord Lamia, this is her highness, Queen Sarah" Prim says. Lamia looks at Sarah.

"She looks just like..." he starts to say and Sarah looks down."I know, I know. I look like my mother" she says whit a dry voice. "No, no. You look like the late queen." he says but stops. "Your mother?" he asks and looks a little on Prim for answers.

But it was not Prim who spoke first. "Sadly yes, I'm the daughter of the banished princess." Sarah speaks and Lamia looks at her.

"Sadly you say. It seems as if you already know everything?" he asks and Sarah nodes. "Yes, and I'm not happy to be her daughter. I myself do not remember much of her because she left me in my father's care when I was only four years old. I never knew I was from this land until for 10 years ago when Prim management to track me down." she says and Lamia looks at her.

"Where have you been?" he asks. "I grew up in the aboveground whit my father. And as you can understand by now, I'm only half fea. In that world I was known as Sarah Williams." Sarah says.

Lamia looks at her. "Sarah... Williams..." he says and looks at Prim. "As in the Sarah Williams!?" he asks Prim who smiles and nodes.

Sarah looks at them. "Is there something special about the name?" Sarah asks and looks at them both whit a hard look.

Prim swallows. Lamia looks back at Sarah. "You are the champion of the Labyrinth, you are a big celebrity down here." he says and Sarah lets out an irritated sound.

"Great, now I will be known as that for the rest of my life" she says and Lamia looks surprised at her and then at Prim that only shakes her head towards him. "I'm sorry my lady. May I ask of you why you wanted to meet me today?" he asks and Sarah looks at him.

"Prim told me that my grandmother has had very good friends outside the court and I wanted to meet them. I wanted to know if they would like to join me in an alliance whit me. Before I go to meet whit the court and high king" Sarah answers him and yet again Lamia looks surprised at her.

"You have not met whit the court or the high king?" he asks and Sarah shakes her head.

"No, I will do that tomorrow. I wanted to make sure that I had someone that I can trust outside the court too, before I face them." Lamia smiles. "Well my lady, after tomorrow not many in that court will think of you as the champion." he says and bows.

"I can hear the late queen in you and you talk of vice things to do all ready. I promise, from this day and on you will have me and my clan as an ally." he says. Sarah smiles, rises from her throne and walks towards Lamia and he looks at her.

The shakes there hands. "Thank you Lord Lamia, I look towards to learn more about you and your people and be able to work whit you." she says. Lamia lifts Sarah's hand and kisses it.

"Me too my lady. But now I need to return to my lands and make sure my army is ready. If you will need me tomorrow just call and I will be there to help you. "He says and backs away from Sarah. He disappears into the shadows.

Prim only shakes her head. "Well, one down four more to go here before we need to get out to the forest." Prim says and Sarah looks at her.

"The forest?" she asks and Prim nodes. "Yes, the last two friends of your grandmother live in the forest. And it is easier to talk to them there." Prim tells her and Sarah nodes.

"Alright. So when will the other four come?" Sarah asks and Prim smiles. "They will all be here in a few minutes." she says and Sarah looks at her.

"The last four are coming at the same time? Then why could they not have come at the same time whit Lamia?" Prim looks at Sarah.

"Well... It is easier to talk to him alone and you will soon know why." she answers her. Someone knocks on the door and the man that had told them that Lamia had come looks in. "The lords and ladies of the wolf clan, elf clan and dwarf clan is here." The man says and Prim waves her hand.

"Good." she says and the man walks out and closes the door. "Alright then, same thing again, my lady." Prim says and Sarah nodes and returns back to the throne and sits down as Prim walks out from the room.

In front of her stands two big wolfs. One was of dark brown color and the other one was of silver. "Lord Rameyn, Lady Silbermond" Prim says and the big wolfs walks over to her and she hugs them. "Lady Prim" they say at the same time.

Prim smiles a little and looks up at the last woman in the room. She had long blond hair hanging firm at her back, her eyes were of light blue colour and her ears was pointy. "Lady Ithil" Prim says and bows towards the woman and the woman nodes her head.

The last person in front of her was a short man, but he was very masculine for being so short. He had quite long black hair and a little mustache. His eyes were dark and around his wrist hang a lot of weapons. "Lord Thróindur." Prim says and the man nodded to. "Lady Prim" he says whit a sharp voice.

Prim shakes her head. "You all can drop the lady part from this time on." she says and the group in front of her looks at her. "What do you mean that we can drop the lady part?" Ithil ask whit a sweet voice. Prim smiles.

"Follow me and you will soon know why." she says and turns around towards the doors and opens them up and walks in.

"My lady, let me introduce Lord Rameyn and Lady Silbermond of the wolf clan, Lady Ithil from the elfs and Lord Thróindur." Prim says. The group walks in but stops dead when they see Sarah.

Sarah looks at them and rises from the throne. "Welcome. My name is Sarah and I'm the granddaughter of the late queen." she says and bows a little towards them.

The group looks at her. "I did not know that the late queen had a granddaughter." Ithil says and the other three nodes. Sarah stops smiling and looks down. "Sadly I'm the daughter of the banished princess." Sarah says and the group looks at each other.

"How can see..." Thróindur starts to say but Silbermond stomps one of her paws in the floor and starts to walk towards Sarah. Sarah stands still when Silbermond comes towards her and starts to sniff.

"You smell human" Silbermond says and Sarah nodes.

"Yes, I'm only half fea. I have lived whit only my father since I was four when my mother left me to his care. In that world I'm known as Sarah Williams and before anyone of you starts to say anything. Yes, I'm the Sarah Williams. The champion of the Labyrinth." she says. Silbermond takes a few steps back and looks surprised at her.

Laughter starts and everyone looks surprised at Thróindur. "That explains how you managed to win over Jareth." he says. Ithil only shakes her head and Rameyn joins Thróindur in his laughter. Silbermond looks at Sarah and nodes.

"So, what did Jareth say when he learned who you really are?" Silbermond asks and Sarah smiles a little.

"He do not know yet." she says and Rameyn and Thróindur stops laughing. "What?" Ithil says and takes a few steps forwards and Silbermond walks back so she stands beside Ithil.

"I will meet with the high king and the court tomorrow. The reason I asked you all to come today was to learn more about who my grandmother was and what allies she had, and I hope you would like keep that ally even whit me." she says. Rameyn walks up and stops besides his wife.

"You mean you have not met whit the court or even the high king and you are already building up and alliance's?" he asks and Sarah nodes.

Thróindur walks up and stops besides Ithil. "If I did not know that the late queen was dead I would say that I have been travelling back in time to the day the queen asked us the same thing. You really are your grandmother up in the day Sarah. You will have me and my people behind you." Ithil says.

"And your clan will stand behind you." Silbermond says and Rameyn nodes. "If it will help you and at the same time make a foul of the court and Jareth, I will be glad to be an ally of yours." Thróindur say whit a laugh.

Sarah smiles at them. "Thank you" Sarah says and bows towards them. Prim stands at the door and smiles. "My Lady, I'm sorry to interrupt in this all. But we need to go." Prim says and Sarah nodes towards Prim. The group in front of Sarah looks at each other and nodes a little.

"Lady Sarah. If you need us tomorrow the only thing you need to do, is to call." Silbermond says and the group starts to leave. Sarah looks after them and walks down to Prim. "That went very good." Prim says and Sarah nodes.

"Two more to met today, my lady. Let us get this over with so we can talk over the plan for tomorrow." Prim says and opens up the door for Sarah.


End file.
